Happy Birthday Nowaki
by KuroNyo.sama
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Nowaki, y Hiro lo ha olvidado, por eso le querrá dar algo muy especial... que será lo que tiene en mente. ACTULIZADO! , T por mientras
1. Chapter 1

_**ANTES QUE NADA, tengo que aclarar que esta historia no es mía sino de otra escritora muy talentosa, ella es ASKNB cuyo gusto eh tenido de conocer, ella ha escrito esto a pedido privado de foros dz, espero que le guste :)**_

_**Juntoi Egoist no nos pertenece y tampoco sus personajes, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, y sin mas los dejo para que lean.**_

* * *

Llegamos a la nueva casa, era la tercera dado que en la otra meter mas libros.

- Hiro-san, ¿Dónde meto estas cajas?

Ese era mi acompañante Nowaki llamándome

-En la sala por favor…- atine a contestar mientras acomodaba otras cosas, hasta que escuche unos pasos acercándose hacia mi, voltee y vi que era el

-Hiro-san ¿te gusta el nuevo apartamento? –me pregunto "inocentemente"abrazándome por detrás

Yo de inmediato me lo quite de encima y le di un golpe con un libro

-No te me encimes idiota, por supuesto que me gusta, si no, no nos estaríamos mudando

El solo me sonrio…

-¡Oh! Cierto!... Hiro-san, ¿tienes hambre? –me dijo mientras yo terminaba de revisar unos papeles

-¡Claro! –mire a Nowaki que irradiaba felicidad

-Entonces vamonos! –me extendió una mano invitadome a tomarla, yo solo le di un manotazo en dicha mano, el sorio como si nada

-vamos! Apresurémonos! –me dijo

-si ya voy –me pare, el se salio afuera mientras yo tomaba mi abrigo, antes de salir escuche como el telefono sonaba

-Oh! Espérame –le dije a Nowaki antes que me dejara

Me dirigí al teléfono, estúpido Akihiko, de seguro me dirá algo tonto como que le preste uno de mis libros

-¿Bueno?

-Ah! Se encuentra Nowaki-kun? –se escucho del otro lado del otro lado de la linea, mire el auricular

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunte, escuche risas del otro lado

-Entonces tu eres…amm, Hiroki, soy Tsumori, nos presentaron ¿te acuerdas? –yo seguía sin reconocerlo

-¿Quién?

-AAAAhhhh ¿no te acuerdas? –escuche un suspiro

-Bueno, da igual, solo dile a Nowaki que no venga en en dos semanas –me dijo en tono derrotado

-Ah? ¿Por qué? ¿dos semanas? –le dije dudoso, no entendía nada de aquello

-De parte del hospital , queremos que descanse y mas porque es su cumpleaños… ¿Ah? ¿No lo sabias? –escuche risas del otro lado de la linea, ¡ Maldición! Lo había olvidado por completo

-te recomiendo que corras por que el tiempo se te va eh! –este tipo me saca de quisio

-Voy a colgar entonces – escuche un chillido del otro lado

-¿si?

-consigue un pastel, ya todo lo demás es…

-Hiro-san! –era Hiroki llamando

-De ninguna manera me rebajare a eso, adiós – colgué

Estaba sumamente enojado conmigo ¿Cómo podía rebajarme a hacer dicha cosa?, voltee y ahí estaba el, muy preocupado y al mismo tiempo sin saber que hacer

-¿Nos vamos? –mire a otro lado, aun si no me gustara la idea y tenia que saber cuando era su cumpleaños

-Si, pero tendré que ir por unos libros, asi que si quieres regresar te a la casa después de comer por mi esta bien –eso es…dilo…

-Por mi esta bien, acompañare a Hiro-san en todo lo que necesite

Ah! Idiota, se suponía que dirías…

-Oh! Ya veo, entonces vamonos lo mas pronto para que podamos desempacar lo demás

-Ah! Si… pero… necesito que… vengas aquí y organices lo que aun no hemos desempacado –me miro un poco impresionado

-Entonces… porque entonces no desempacamos mañana! - ¡Waaa! Maldición

-Es que… creo que se nos olvido algo y no se si este aquí o no –al fin miro el piso apenado

-En realidad no creo porque… -me acerque a el -yo guardo todas las cosas de Hiro-san…

-¡Haaa! – comencé arrojarle lo que tenia en medio –NO TOQUES MIS COSAS! Te lo dije…eh… ¡ Maldición!, entonces te diré pienso que después de recoger algunos libros, pasare al departamento de Akihiko para pedirle algunos libros que le presté – le dije rápidamente

-Acompañare a Hiro-san en todo lo que necesite y mucho mas –Rayos…

Al final llegamos hasta el restaurante, vi una pastelería cruzando la calle, tal vez si…

-¡Hey! –volteo a verme

-¿Qué ocurre Hiro-san? –su cara era muy sincera

-¿Qué pastel es el que mas te gusta? –vi que por mas que pensaba llego a una conclusión

-¡HIRO-SAN! –le di con una bolita de papel que venia envolviendo la pajilla

-Estoy hablando en serio ¡idiota! – le solo sonrió

-Tal vez sea de chocolate ¿Por qué? –mire a otro lado, genial solo tenia que…

-por nada en especial… como ya quiero llegar a la casa, ire por los libros, ya vuelvo –me puse de pie pero en seguida el tambien lo hizo

-pero Hiro-san… - lo detuve

-Nowaki, por favor siéntate, son pocos libros asi que no te preocupes, ademas vi una nueva librería cerca de aquí –

-E-Esta bien, pero Hiro-san… ten cuidado –

-Si, si ahora vuelvo –Sali corriendo lo mas rapido que pude

Llegue a la pastelería, espero que con lo que me haya dicho el estúpido del sempai de Nowaki sea suficiente para alegrarle un poco el dia.

* * *

Con todos los problemas que hemos tenido con la mudanza no me acordaba de lo esencial tal vez me averguenze por hacer esto a escondidas de el pero… lo único que pido para el es lo bueno, a pesar de decirle muchas veces "idiota" nunca se me había pasado por la mente hacerle "eso"

-Hay algo que el siempre dice y es que quieres que te expreses y sobre todo, un buen festín con Hiro-san… sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? –en el fondo si sabia a lo que se refería…

-Si… ¿Y que mas? –

-Al terminar "eso" dile… Te amo… Nowaki –

Eso de expresar mis sentimientos no se me da… y eso lo pude comprobar al empezar esta relación.

Llegue a toda prisa en dirección a la casa, llegando abri el refrigerador y coloque el pastel adentro; sin poder recuperar el aliento llegue a toda velocidad al restaurante, ahí estaba el aún, solo me había tardado 30 minutos

-Ah! Hiro-san! ¿Estas bien? – asentí y tome asiento

-¿Y los libros? –

-AAh… es que… estaban muy caros, asi que no los compre –hice una risa muy forzada, espero que no me haya descubierto

-Oh! Ya veo, entonces comamos –puso su cara sonriente

* * *

-Hiro-san, ¿Qué estas haciendo? –se me acerco por detrás

-Algo, sal de la cocina –me miro algo sorprendido pero después volvió a sonreír como siempre

-Esta bien –al cerciorarme de que se había ido saque el pastel

-Ahora…¿Dónde estarán las velas? – comencé a buscar dentro de las cajas pero no había –Oh, maldición, tengo todo listo pero me falta… -

_**Flash back**_

_**-Espere señor –voltee un poco apresurado**_

_**-¿Qué sucede? – ella **_**_sonrió_**

_**-Ya no hay tiendas abiertas a estas horas, así que en la bolsa coloque algunas velas por si no tiene –Observe el paquete envuelto en una caja y al lado unas velas azul con negro**_

_**-Ah…g-gracias –estaba a punto de marcharme cuando sentí que me detuvo la mano**_

_**-Espero que a la persona que le va a dar ese pastel le guste mucho, le deseo feliz año próximo…**_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Mire la bolsa y efectivamente ahí estaban, tome las velas y las pude en frente, tome dos, tome e pastel y lo coloque en la mesa del comedor

-Hiro-san, ya casi son las 10… ¿vas a ven…ir? –estaba justo detrás de mi –¿Y esto? –

-¡A-Ah! Bu-Bueno yo… -agache la mirada sonrojado –fe-feliz cu-cumpleaños… N-Nowaki – pude ver que se ponia muy feliz, esos ojos azules que tanto me hacían enloquecer estaban luminosos, llenos de vida

-Hiro-san… -me abrazo, después se aparto de mi y me beso los labios, mezclando mi lengua con la suya, lo separe de mi

-E-Espera… -me vio consternado –tienes que apagar las velitas… - seguía con mi cara sonrosada pero un poco mas levantada

-Oh! Cierto… -tomo un poco de aire y les soplo

-¿Q-Que fue lo que pe-pediste? –agarro mi cara, la llevo cerca de la mía, y me susurró

-No puedo pedir nada mas que estar con Hiro-san –

* * *

**¿Tenemos continuación? ¡SI! Tenemos continuación!**

**¿Tenemos lemon? ¡SI! Todo en la continuación pero… subiremos dicha continuación… eso dependerá de ustedes y sus comentarios, digamos que les pareció un buen comienzo, les gusto, lo odiaron, todo se lo haré saber a la autora asi que dejen su comentario y digamos si quieres la segunda parte que esta MUCHÍSIMO mejor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí está algo muy "soft" (según mi parecer) bueno gracias por sus reviews y sus follow y como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta**

* * *

…

-S-Sólo porque… es tu cumpleaños- oí al otro lado de la puerta, no podía creer que Hiro-san me diera como regalo algo que la mayoría de las cosas me lo impedía- y-y que sé que lo quieres…hacer-.

-Está bien Hiro-san abre, puedes pasar- grité para que me escuchara claramente-.

-¡Cállate!... pervertido- poco a poco se acercaba, con la mirada baja y sonrojada, llegó a la bañera, aprovechando que se había metido completo, me acerqué y lo abracé-.

-Hiro-san… es tan lindo…- volteé para tomar un jabón y comenzar a lavar su mano con cuidado-.

-Cállate…esto lo hago porque…tu… regalo de cumpleaños… soy… yo- yo sonreí, adoraba mucho que se pusiera tierno y adorable, sabía que esto no se repetiría a menos de que se le olvidara de nuevo este gesto tan amable de su parte-.

-Hiro-san te quiero…- lo abracé teniéndolo de espaldas, comencé poco a poco acariciar su pecho enjabonándolo, sus suspiros y gemidos no se hicieron esperar,- Hiro-san… - su cara la giro un poco para que yo quedara para darle un beso en sus labios, mis manos se dirigieron con delicadeza a donde estaría su entre pierna, donde masturbaría y pondría erecto su miembro; él se apoyaba en lo que era el fondo de la tina, no podía ver su cara pero sabía que estaba roja de tanta excitación-.

-Ah~ - suspiró tiernamente, besé su cuello y sus hombros, haciendo que se estremeciera y comenzara a gemir cada vez más frecuente, lanzando uno tras otro pero uno más fuerte que otro- N-No… waki me… ven… go- pude distinguir la diferencia de un líquido ajeno a la agua cristalina-.

-Hiro- san… eso fue muy rápido… ¿no crees?- lamía su cuello y girando sus pezones provocándolo de nuevo a que se corriera-.

-Cállate…yo aún… no ter…ah~- vi que se cubría la boca apenado por lo que había salido de su boca, sin embargo se la bajé-.

-Hiro-san… tus suspiros son muy lindos… no los cubras-.

-Cállate,… ah…ah... esto es… tu culpa-ah~- le acaricié su espalda, su pecho y sus hombros, mientras mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad-.

-Hiro-san…-suspiré en su oído, con el semen que me quedaba en las manos comencé a meter primero uno de mis dedos, lubricando su entrada-.

-Es-Espera…, aquí no… ah~- hice que se excitara tocándolo en su pecho y lamiendo su cuello-.

-Entiendo…, pero quisiera que… Hiro-san ya estuviera… listo- su cara se encontraba muy roja y estaba enojada-.

-No digas… eso Idio… ta… ah~- me salí primero de la bañera secando mi cuerpo, volteé y Hiro-san aún seguía en la tina, sonreí para mí, tomando con cuidado su cuerpo lo saqué de la bañera, terminé de secarme cuando menos me lo esperaba él me extendió una toalla seca lista para ser usada- t-toma-.

Sonreí, tomé la toalla y comencé a secar su cuerpo, su pecho, sus brazos y cabeza, su mirada era hacia otro lado con sus mejillas sonrojado, tomé una camisa, se la puse con mucha delicadeza y sin abotonarla; me gustaba cada parte de él, sin excepciones, besaba una tras otra cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin perderme de ni un detalle.

-Sí, ya no quieres, Hiro-san dímelo y me detengo- estaba un poco inclinado desde abajo, sus mejillas se enrojecieron-.

-N-No, y-yo soy tu regalo… además… m-me gusta- no sabía si eso era una mentira suya, pero no iba a desafiar lo que podría ser verdad, sonreí ligeramente aún con la vista hacia él- ¡Silencio!, no te burles- me puse de frente a él, besándole sus cabellos, sería el primer regalo que recibiera con mucha felicidad por que venía de Hiro-san-.

-Hiro-san te amo- terminando ya de secarlo me dirigí a su mano la cual besaría con ternura, solté la toalla, tomé su otra mano y las coloqué en mi cuello, me agaché un poco para sujetar con una mano sus piernas y con la otra evitando que se cayera en su espalda; lo dejé cuidadosamente en la cama, luego me puse arriba de él- ¿Estás completamente seguro, Hiro-san?-.

-C-Claro que sí, idiota, s-si no, no me dejaría- sonreí por última vez-.

Empecé a besar su cuello, sus labios, lamiendo sus pezones, trataba de hacer suspirar, gemir y excitar a mi amante, mi compañero y mi amado Hiro-san.

-Te amo Hiro-san…-.

Poniendo su miembro erecto de nuevo, haciendo que se corriera en mi mano, lamí un poco de ese semen, después comencé a meter un dedo dentro de su entrada, luego metiendo mi miembro comencé a embestirlo, provocando que diera gritos ahogados de lo que era pasión, acaricie un poco su espalda estremeciéndolo.

-Hiro-san…- suspiré, besé sus labios mezclando mi lengua con la suya- me… vengo…-.

Observé ya a mi amado cansado, cubriéndolo con las sábanas, lo envolví entre mis brazos susurrándole "Te quiero", "Te quiero".

-N-Nowaki…- me incorporé un poco- yo… t-también…- me quedé un poco impresionado-.

-¿Qué…dijiste, Hiro-san?- traté de ver su cara-.

-Lo que oíste…- cubrió su cara en las sábanas- te… amo…Idiota- sonreí, me abracé a su cuerpo, luego mordí su oído-.

-Este ha sido el mejor regalo que eh podido recibir de parte de Hiro-san-.

Desperté, él aun dormía, me acerqué a él posando en su frente un beso, me puse solo los calzoncillos que tenía en mi ropa del día de hoy, me dirigí a la cocina a prepararle algo a Hiro-san, aún no sabía quién había llamado, pero después de ella Hiro-san comenzó a hacer cosas extrañas.

Coloqué un jugo, un plato con comida, cubiertos y una servilleta, todo en una bandeja; me fui de nuevo a la recámara, abrí la puerta.

-Buenos… días- mi mirada se desvió hasta el piso, donde vería a él tirado- Hiro-san… ¿qué haces en el piso?-.

-Cállate, que esto es tú culpa, -dejé la bandeja un poco lejos, me senté a su altura, le extendí mi mano, pero no me observaba-.

-Hiro-san…- me miró, me dio su mano y la coloqué en mi cuello, también la otra lo sujeté y lo volví a recostar en la cama-, ¿quién llamó ayer?- pude notar su cara sonrojada desviando su mirada-.

-Tu sempai…-.

-¿Me necesitaban?- me sorprendí, él negó con su cabeza- ¿Entonces para qué era?-.

-Dijeron que te tomaras 2 semanas de descanso dado que era tu cumpleaños-.

-Hiro-san, ¿no sabías mi fecha de cumpleaños?-.

-¡Cállate!, no… aun así no quería que te pusieras triste por no recibir nada- me acerqué a él y sujeté su rostro entre mis manos viéndolo a los ojos sonreí feliz-.

-Muchas gracias… y fue lo mejor que pudiera pedir- me puse sobre él, instantáneamente me alejó de él con una mano-.

-¡Hey!, el cumpleaños fue ayer-.

-¿Ah? ¡Hiro-san!-.

-Lo que dije-.

-Pero… tú eres mi regalo-.

-¿Y qué?, eso fue ayer, pervertido, espera, ¿qué haces?- omitiendo sus palabras comencé a descubrir su pecho-.

-¡Hiro-san!-.

Sabía que estar a su lado era peligroso, que a pesar de muchas declaraciones que me habían hecho tiempo atrás, nadie pudo hacer lo que él en un principio, decidió dejarme entrar en su vida, llamado "el demonio Kamijou" por su temperamento, yo lo amaba, pero sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente a su nivel para él, trabajando duro me di cuenta que no era suficiente, lo que él en un principio pensaba que no me alcanzaba mi nivel, terminó por descubrir mi plan, sabía que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, sin embargo nunca pensé que me sorprendería en un día que yo mismo había dejado en el olvido.

-¡Hiro-san!-.

-¡Aléjate de miii…!-.


End file.
